


Why Ex-Angels Can't Join The Hunt

by wispofgloom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispofgloom/pseuds/wispofgloom
Summary: Human Cas joins the Winchester boys to a hunt, and kind of messes things up.





	Why Ex-Angels Can't Join The Hunt

Castiel wakes up in the backseat of the Impala. "Where are we?" He tries to sit up slowly only to have a sharp pain in his side and Sam quickly turning around to make sure he doesn't move.

"On our way out of here, Cas. This place is too dangerous for you right now. You need time to recover." Sam says soothingly, resting a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the angel.

"Sammy's right. Too dangerous." Dean's eyes are glued to the road, and his face holds an emotion Cas can't quite put his finger on.

"What happened?"

Sam and Dean share a glance of confusion. "What do you mean 'what happened'? You almost died, Cas. How do you not remember?" Sam stares at him, dumbfounded.

Suddenly, everything comes back to him.

 _"I am_ **_not_ ** _letting you go in there alone, Dean. It's too dangerous." Cas protests, but Dean isn't having it._

_"You're just gonna get hurt, Cas. You're human now. You're not very good at fighting with regular strength, I've been doing it all my life. I'll be fine. And besides, this vamp wants to help us. He has good reason to." "I'll even go with him. Would that make you feel better?" Sam questions, but Castiel just stares at him._

_"No, both of you will get hurt."_

_"I'm not risking losing you, Cas. Stay out here. Actually, both of you, stay here. I'll be fine."_

_Sam glares at him. "Dean,"_

_"No, Sammy._ _ Stay. _ _ Here_ _."_

_There are no more protests, and Dean heads inside. The house the meeting is happening at is a disaster. It's falling apart everywhere. No glass in the windows, doors falling off of their hinges, wallpaper peeling off of walls, and a roof that's caving in, just waiting to crush someone._

_"Dean, Dean, Dean. This honestly is an honour." The vampire bows, and Dean smirks._

_"Well, I can't really say the same for you, but uh, thanks."_

_The vampire chuckles. "My pleasure."_

_Dean has met this vampire a few times while he, Sam and Cas were hunting his nest, but they didn't realize who it was until that day. He had made a deal with Dean that he would say where the rest of the nest was if he was let go. That he hated them, how they cast him out for choosing not to feed on humans, and instead on cows and pigs._

_"So.. we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Dean pulls out a silver knife, the one he always keeps on him._

_"Do you not trust me, Dean? I figured you did, at least a little, or you wouldn't have shown."_

_He lowers the hand with the knife. "I won't touch you as long as you give me what I want."_

_"No, Cas. He'll be okay. You're not going in there. He told you not to."_

_"Try to stop me." Cas storms away, and Sam grabs his wrist._

_"Castiel. Stop. You're going to get hurt."_

_"I can handle myself." he says, jerking his wrist away and continuing towards the building._

_"I mean, I don't really have a reason to trust you, but I don't have any proof you've done anything wrong so, what the hell?"_

_The vampire smiles. "You know I'm risking a lot being here?"_

_Dean laughs. "Me too, buddy."_

_The vampire nods, then takes a few steps closer to Dean. He speaks in a quiet tone. "The nest is very close to here. I can't speak loudly. They think I've come to kill you." He seems genuinely worried, which peaks Dean's interest._

_"What information are you supposedly peddling?" Dean says aloud, helping to further the vamp's cover._

_The vampire takes another step, closer still. "Exactly what I'm about to tell you. The only difference is I'm actually going to say it."_

_Dean nods. "Alright so which way? and any tips for the attack?"_

_He takes one more step, so he's not even a foot away. He leans in to whisper in Dean's ear. Castiel and Sam watch closely from the side. They can't hear what he says._

_"If you walk straight out the back door," the vampire puts a hand on Dean's waist, and Dean shifts uncomfortably. "and keep heading east," he puts his lips right next to Dean's ear, causing him to shudder. "you'll get there. Thats the back of the camp. Come at midnight tomorrow." His lips brush against Dean's ear, and by now, Cas has had enough._

_He lunges forward, Machete in hand, and right before he can grab the vamp by the shoulders, he turns around, throwing Cas to the ground. He jumps on top of him, wrestling the ex-angel for the knife, accidentally cutting Cas' side badly in the process. Cas screams out in pain while the vamp quickly tosses the blade aside, then running away and out of sight, towards the nest._

_Cas feels the blood pouring from his side. He quickly puts a hand there to stop the bleeding, but he's quickly becoming lightheaded. "D-Dean.. I'm sorry..." is the last thing he remembers saying before blacking out._

"Right." Is all he says before laying himself gently back down and into a comfortable position. It's dark out still, but it's continuously getting lighter.

"We have to stitch you up still, Cas. So don't move, or your guts might get on the seat." Dean says, no expression in his voice. He seems angry, but he almost looks like.. he's crying? Cas frowns. He feels so stupid for what he did. He didn't listen to Dean and now he might die because of it.

"We're at the motel now, we need to try and get you inside, I can't stitch you up in here." Dean opens the door to the back seat, and Cas looks up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Dean shakes his head, leaning down and putting a firm hand on Cas' side. "You're gonna be okay. Just, listen to me next time." After quickly getting them a room, Sam returns, opening the door by Castiel's head and pushing his shoulders so that his legs are out of the car.

The brothers help him to their room, laying him gently on the bed. They have him stitched up in no time, but because of the blood loss, Castiel is very weak. Dean suggests he get some rest while he and Sam go get the three of them something to eat, but Cas grabs Dean's coat sleeve when he turns to go.

"Please stay with me." Cas looks up at the hunter, a sad, weary look on his face.

Dean looks up at Sam, who nods, heading towards the door. "Someone should watch him, Dean." He gives Cas a soft smile before exiting the motel room.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean sits on the bed, then brushing a strand of hair away from Castiel's face.

"I'm sorry." Cas reaches up, pulling the hand that Dean had near his forehead to his cheek, leaning into it and closing his eyes. He looks wrecked, tired, and in pain, and it's killing Dean inside.

Dean softly strokes Cas' cheek. "It's okay Cas. Just please, please listen when I tell you to do or not do something."

Cas nods. "I feel cold." He opens his eyes and looks up into Dean's soft green ones. "Hold me?" He says it quieter than he meant to but Dean still hears him.

Without a word, Dean lays in the bed beside him, pulling him towards his chest. He lifts the top arm, threading his fingers into Cas' hair.

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Dean speaks. "I won't let this happen again. Seeing you like this... it kills me."

Cas curls into Dean more, wincing as he flexes his side a bit. "It's my fault, I didn't listen to you."

Dean sighs, but he doesn't say anything more. There are another few minutes of silence, and then Dean feels lips pressed to his neck. "What are you doing?" He pulls away slightly and looks down at the fallen angel. 

Cas looks away, blushing deeply. "I'm sorry that was.. inappropriate. " He attempts to push away, but Dean tightens his grip.

"No, why did you do that?" Dean looks into Castiel's eyes with hope filling his expression.

"I... I'm not sure. I just.. did it." It's not like Cas to stutter or be unsure of himself, so Dean knows he's being truthful. He leans in, gently pressing Cas' lips to his own. He feels something he has almost never felt before. He felt it with Lisa, but that's over now. He can't go back there. With Cas, he's not suddenly putting people in danger. Cas is already along for the ride. And theres just.. something about him. He doesn't want to pull away. He reaches up, softly cupping Castiel's cheek, and deepening the kiss.

They both pull away after who knows how long, soft smiles on both of their faces.

Cas looks into Dean's eyes. "Why did you do that?"

Dean shrugs. "I just did."


End file.
